1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a support device which is formed from an elongated rod, opposite ends which terminate in a support defining member and an anchoring member, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents, each of which discloses a fishing pole holder which comprises, in general, an elongate rod including an outer end which is formed whereby to provide a pair of substantially concentric, spaced loops adapted to receive and engage longitudinally spaced portions of a fishing pole for securing same in a substantially horizontal position: Nielson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,390; Fliege, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,949; Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,560; Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,046; and Huntly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,826.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. Patents, each of which discloses a fishing pole holder which comprises, in general, a plurality of elongate members collectively defining a pair of substantially concentric, spaced loops adapted to receive and engage longitudinally spaced portions of a fishing pole, said members being secured to and carried by a single anchoring member which is disposed substantially normal to the axis of the fishing pole: Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,174 and McHuron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,352.
Further, applicant is aware of the Benner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,408 and Goldfus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,379, Patents, each of which discloses a support member of the type which is carried by a base having suction cups or the like for mounting the base to a support surface.
The various support members disclosed in these Patents are readily distinguishable from the support device of the present invention.